New York World's Fair Comics Vol 1 1
Supporting Characters: * * Adversaries: * Nick Stone (a criminal) Other Characters: * Tom North (a politician) Locations: * :* ::* :::* Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor2_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer2_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler2_1 = Joe Shuster | Inker2_1 = Joe Shuster | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Slam Bradley at the World's Fair | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Tony Spinelli (a thief) Other Characters: * Locations: * :* ::* :::* Items: * Vehicles: * | Editor3_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer3_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler3_1 = Bert Christman | Inker3_1 = Bert Christman | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = The Sandman at the World's Fair | Synopsis3 = Mister Evarts of the Dodds-Bessing Steel Corporation telephones Wesley Dodds and arranges to meet him at the New York World's Fair. He instructs Dodds to bring the plans for the ray gun that he had invented. Dodds complies, but doesn't understand the request, as he is already donating the ray gun itself. At the fair, Wes and Evarts meets U.S. Secret Service agent George Henry. Henry insures that he will safeguard the plans and bring them to Washington. Suspicious by nature, Wesley surreptitiously pockets a crucial page from the blueprints. Suddenly the lights flicker out, and when they come back on, the blueprints are missing. Evarts appears upset, but cites that there is little that anybody can do now. Wesley sneaks away and changes into his "Mystery Man" alter ego - the Sandman. The Sandman discovers that the man he met with earlier was not the real George Henry. He goes to the steel foundry where he finds the real Secret Service agent bound and gagged. Releasing him, Wes learns that the impostor he met earlier was actually an international spy named Boris Leland. The Sandman leaves the building and drives to Long Island. From there, he finds the spy ring gathering together on a private yacht on the Sound. He attacks the men and renders them all unconscious with his gas gun. He then discovers that Boris Leland had been working alongside Mister Evarts. The Sandman demands to know why Evarts would betray Wesley Dodds, to which Evarts explains that he was in financial straits and sold the plans to Leland to pay off his debts. The Sandman douses Evarts with his gas gun and takes him away. * Wes Dodds invented a ray gun. He never uses it, indeed, it's never seen again. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * (a mystery man) Supporting Characters: * George Henry (a Federal agent) Adversaries: * Boris Leland (a spy) * Evarts (an employee of Wes Dodds) Other Characters: * Locations: * :* ::* :* :* ::* :::* Items: * * Wesley Dodds' Ray Gun Vehicles: * Wesley Dodds' Roadster | Editor4_1 = Vincent Sullivan | Writer4_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler4_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker4_1 = Fred Guardineer | Colourist4_1 = | Letterer4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The World's Fair Exhibit | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Rodgers (a criminal) Other Characters: * Elmer Gordon (a collector) Locations: * :* ::* :::* Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Sandman at the World's Fair is reprinted in . * Superman at the World's Fair is reprinted in Superman Chronicles, Volume 1 and Superman: The World's Finest Comics Archives, Volume 1. * George Taylor appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #14. * Lois Lane appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #10. She appears next in ''Action Comics'' #15. * Lois Lane is kidnapped for the third time in the 1st story of this issue. * First appearance of Wesley Dodds, the Golden Age Sandman. Chronologically, he makes a previous appearance in the first story in ''Adventure Comics'' #40. * Shorty Morgan appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #27. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #28. * Slam Bradley appeared last in ''Detective Comics'' #27. He appears next in ''Detective Comics'' #28. * Superman appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #13. * Tong appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #13. * Zatara appeared last in ''Action Comics'' #12. He appears next in ''Action Comics'' #13 * This issue is reprinted in DC Comics Rarities Archives #1. | Trivia = * This is the first comic book depiction of the Trylon and the Perisphere in Queens. These monuments will soon serve as the base of operations for the All-Star Squadron. * First appearance of Superman outside Action Comics. * Superman's hair is mis-colored yellow on the cover to this issue. | Recommended = * Action Comics * Adventure Comics * Detective Comics * Superman (Volume 1) See also * | Links = * New York World's Fair Comics series index at the Grand Comics Database * New York World's Fair article at Wikipedia References * Lois Lane appearances list * Sandman appearances list * Superman appearances list * Zatara appearances list }}